


Studio 112

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), ;P, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, But he still loves Oikawa, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Smut, I can’t not end a smut with fluff, In more ways than one, Iwaizumi is kinda mean, Lots of it, Loud Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa Tooru is really flexible, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Right?, Slight Aftercare, Slight Exhibition, Slight fluff, Stretching, That’s what it’s called, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a schedule that they like to stick to. Wake up together, Oikawa uses the bathroom while Iwaizumi makes breakfast, Iwaizumi preps for the day while Oikawa both makes them lunch, etc. etc.But sometimes they’ll make a few detours from their schedule.(The dancer Oikawa mirror sex that y’all’s have been waiting for with a hint of exhibition in it.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Studio 112

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder why and how I write stuff like this.

The time was 5:45 PM when Iwaizumi Hajime had arrived at the studio. As per usual, he gave a small wave to the kind receptionist and made his way through the maze of halls.

For the past 2 hours and 45 minutes, his boyfriend had been in his ballet class practicing for their upcoming performance in which he had gotten the lead male role. So it’s no surprise that Oikawa always stayed a few minutes after class to do a little more practice and take a long time doing his cool down stretches.

And as per usual with their schedule, Iwaizumi was there to pick him up so they could walk back to their apartment together.

Quietly, he peeked into Studio 112. Inside he found his boyfriend doing what he did best, dancing. A smile spread on his face as he entered the room, doing his best to make little noise so he didn’t disrupt his boyfriend.

Every time he would watch Oikawa dance, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Each one of his moves were clear and concise, gracefully going from one move to another in perfect form. It was absolutely beautiful to watch him practically glide across the floor. Oikawa’s dancing really showed how talented he was. His heart fluttered as he intently watched. 

If Oikawa had noticed him, he made no notion of any sort and just continued to dance. So he swiftly crept to where Oikawa’s stuff was placed and sat down, watching him through the large mirror wall.

Finally, the last note had played and he was in his final pose. His chest heaved up and down in the mirror and he relaxed a few beats after the song ended. Oikawa turned around to face him and flashed one of his 24 karat smiles.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa with his water bottle and gave him a peck on the lips. Oikawa thanked him and took a large gulp of water from his bottle.

“You looked good.”

A smirk appeared on Oikawa’s face. “Of course I look good. I always look good. Perfection at its finest.” The brunette flipped his hair for the extra dramatic flare and Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“I walked into that one.”

“You did.” Oikawa gave him another soft kiss. “Though I am going to say that I don’t think that was good enough. I could’ve lifted my leg a little more–at least 1 degree more–in the last turn and that quick step rhythm is really throwing me off and I feel 1/12 of a second off and the last pose felt a little too lazy and–what?”

A chuckle escaped Iwaizumi’s lips as he pressed a longer kiss onto Oikawa’s lips. “I don’t even know how you can see stuff like that when you look so beautiful. I think that you are absolute perfection.” He continued to press more kisses onto Oikawa’s face which made the latter burst into a bright laughter.

“S-stop that!” The taller one tried to push his boyfriend but that only made Iwaizumi come closer to him. Iwaizumi began to trail his kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He gently nibbled on the soft skin and felt Oikawa’s hands glide over his sides and gently press into the sensitive parts of his skin.

At a particular bite, he heard Oikawa’s breath hitch and he smirked against his bruising skin.

“Iwa-chan…” Hajime looked up at Oikawa through his dark eyelashes and Oikawa’s voice was caught in his throat. Iwaizumi looked so…pretty. He bit his lip and casted his eyes off to the side. He was not about to have sex in the studio. This isn't a place where two people would get it on. Plus, it would taint his image of the room. Yup. No sex in here. Not at all...

But when he looked back down, he couldn’t help but let part of him wonder about it. His voice echoing off of the walls, someone being able to just walk in, being pushed against the wall, against the mirror- no. He couldn’t. His thoughts were interrupted by Hajime sliding his thumbs under the hem of Oikawa’s tank top. Fuck.

“Come on, Oikawa…let me.”

“N-nh no Iwa-chan.” But he knew that how shaky his voice was that his boyfriend wouldn’t buy it for a second. He could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his body craved the absolute pleasure that Iwaizumi could bring him from just thinking about getting it on here.

“No?”

“N-no.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa looked down and blinked in surprise. No?

“...No?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “If you don’t want to then you don’t want to.” 

Some part of him felt a little sad that Iwaizumi was so willing to give up. He wasn’t putting up a fight for him or anything. But another part of him felt a little relieved. As much as he would love to get fucked, he really did have to get his cool down stretches done or he would be feeling like hell for the rest of the week.

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi walked back to where his stuff was. “Don’t you have some stretches to do? Shouldn’t you get to them? It’s getting late and I want to eat soon.”

Silently, Oikawa nodded. He hesitated a step before he began with his usual bout of stretches. Oikawa personally liked to go bottom up then full body (“it makes me feel like I’ve let go of more tension than if I did it in a random order or top to bottom” “well whatever makes your body is good enough for me. Just make sure that you’re doing them right” “I always do them right!)

Oikawa sunk down to the ground and extended his right leg and leaned forward. Taking a few slow breaths in and out, he could feel the tension already leaving his body. After a few seconds, he switched legs and let out a breath of relief. Stretching like this always felt therapeutic. Something about letting go all of the stress that he built up for the past few hours was nice.

But just because it felt nice didn’t mean that he wouldn’t feel the change in the air. He bit his lip because he knew that something was up. Sparing a glance at the mirror, he caught Iwaizumi’s gaze and–oh. There was a dark and predatorial look embedded in his eyes as he watched Oikawa stretch.

The thoughts of being absolutely ruined in the studio resurfaced and–fuck it. He wanted Iwaizumi and he knew too well that Iwaizumi wanted him back. His eyes slid back to Iwaizumi who was still intently watching him.

An idea came to his head and he couldn’t help but widely grin at the idea. Still in position, he called out to his boyfriend.

“Iwa-chan~ Can you come over here and help me with stretches?”

He knew that he didn’t even need an answer with the sound of Iwaizumi’s footsteps making their way towards him. Sitting back up, he leaned back and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile.

By now, Iwaizumi knew that whatever Oikawa would ask for, he would get it. So if Oikawa asked to help with stretches, he would agree or else he’d have to deal with a boyfriend who would make the rest of his day absolute hell (but in bed that night he would always ask for cuddles and kisses which made up at least a small portion of the day).

“Help push on my back a bit?” Iwaizumi quietly complied and rested his hands on his shoulders, gently applying pressure and practically folding him in half. Oikawa smirked at this and let out a soft sound. He could already feel Iwaizumi’s hands go stiff.

They changed positions with Oikawa in the butterfly position and his knees touching the floor. Behind him, Iwaizumi once more pushed on back and Oikawa let out a low moan. He could feel the irritation radiating out from his boyfriend and he did his best to not laugh.

Once more, Oikawa had changed his position. He laid on the floor and lifted a leg up. Iwaizumi then rested right in between Oikawa’s legs and helped push his leg higher. Oikawa bit his lip but couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at how close his boyfriend was. Not to mention how provocative that position was.

“Would you shut up with that already?”

“Stop what Iwa-chan?” He switched legs and let out another moan.

Iwaizumi glared down at him and he just sweetly smiled up at him. “It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong here,” Oikawa commented as he ran a finger up Iwaizumi’s arm, tracing the dips of strong muscles. “We’re just stretching. That’s it.”

Their eyes met in a competitive showdown.

If this was how Oikawa was going to play, Iwaizumi was determined to win this game.

“Well if we are just stretching, don’t you think that those pants are a bit too tight? Wouldn’t they be restricting your movement and we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Oikawa could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears at those words and he silently nodded.

His boyfriend leaned back and easily pulled off his well fitting pants in one motion. At the exposure, the dancer could feel the cold crawl up his legs and he shivered a little. Oikawa could already feel Iwaizumi’s steely glare and feel himself be exposed to his boyfriend and he couldn’t help but feel addicted to this feeling. Once Iwaizumi’s eyes reached Oikawa’s boxers, he let out a scoff.

“Isn’t this just stretching? Then why are you getting hard, hm?” Iwaizumi leaned down close to his ear. “Or do you want me to stretch you in another way?” His hand traveled down and pressed down on his growing erection.

Oikawa visibly shuddered at that and just looked away. He jumped a bit when he felt the other smack the inside of his thigh.

“When I ask you a question, you answer. Now tell me, what do you want?”

The brunette gripped Iwaizumi’s arm and whimpered. “I want you.” He could feel the bright red of blush spread on his skin like a wildfire as he said those words.

Iwaizumi traced a hand down Oikawa’s clothed chest, teasing him and oh god did he want to feel those hands on his skin. “Is that really so? But I thought that you said you didn’t want it and that you wanted to finish your stretches. Did you lie to me or did you want this to happen?”

“I-I-“ Oikawa wanted all of that and none of that at the same time. Sparing him an inkling of his pride, Iwaizumi moved away from Oikawa and murmured into his ear, “either way, you’re just a needy whore who wants to be fucked.” Those words drew out a quiet whimper from Oikawa.

“You want to be fucked, don’t you baby?” He quickly nodded and Iwaizumi smirked at his immediate reaction. “Alright then, I’ll let you have it. But you have to work for it first.”

Oikawa felt frozen to his spot as he looked at Iwaizumi. “B-but I asked nicely!”

“Last I heard was that you didn’t ask for a single fucking thing. Now go. Stretch yourself.” The young dancer watched in disbelief at his boyfriend. He hesitated for a second then proceeded to sit up. Before he could stand to finish his stretches, a bottle of lube was tossed his way. Oh. That’s what he meant.

Carefully, he looked back at Iwaizumi who was simply leaning against the wall and watching him. He tilted his head to the side as if to ask what’s wrong? Oikawa shook his head and slowly pulled his underwear off and his half hard cock sprang out of its confines. 

A shudder ran up his spine as his bare bottom touched the cold wooden floor. But whatever Iwaizumi asked of him, he would do.

Oikawa turned himself around on his hands and knees so he could give Iwaizumi a good view. He flipped open the cap and squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to hopefully warm them up a bit.

“Hurry it up. Remember, I want to go home soon so make it quick.” Right. That.

Reaching back, Oikawa began to rub his fingers around his hole, taking what teasing liberties that he could. Once his pointer finger dipped in, he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. He shallowly pushed it in a few times, slicking up the entrance a bit more so it’d make it easier to finger himself.

In one motion he had pushed his finger all the way in. His breath hitched at the intrusion. It was hot, tight, and god did he want Iwaizumi’s fingers inside of him instead of his own. Oikawa pulled his finger out and then pushed two in. He reached back with his other hand and squirted some more lube on his entrance. His body shuddered at the sudden cold.

Doing what he could in this position, he began to pump his two fingers in and out. He held hit finger rub against plush walls and the stimulation left his toes curling. Scissoring his fingers was a bit tough but he was able to get it done. Pulling out the two, he slowly pushed in three fingers, relishing at the slight burn of it.

His eyes darted to the mirror and saw how Iwaizumi was watching him so intently. But he could see in his eyes that he wouldn’t have much time and that if he wanted to be fucked without too much of a burn, he would do his best to hurry and put four in. He continued to thrust his three fingers inside him and couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Once he curled his digits, his body shook and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Heat was quickly pooling in his stomach and he could feel his thighs shake. Below him, he could feel his cock significantly harden and precum began to leak from the tip. Tension built up in his muscles as he continued to thrust into himself, curling his fingers every now and then just like his boyfriend would. Adjusting the position of his hand a bit, he was able to fit in four fingers and let out a breathy groan.

“Stop.”

His motions stopped at the command and he bit his lip.

Through the mirror, Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi began to search through his bag for something. Once he found it, he hid it in his palm (sneaky bastard) and took his place behind Oikawa. He tapped the brunette’s wrist and he obediently pulled his fingers out, quietly whimpering at the loss.

Oikawa’s toes curled in anticipation. He could feel the heat of Iwaizumi’s gaze, making sure that he did a good job of stretching himself out. Once he deemed ready, he leaned down and blew air on his hole which involuntarily clenched around nothing. Bastard.

From how close Iwaizumi was, Oikawa could feel his breaths on his ass. By now he was getting antsy. He wanted something–anything, really. Thoughts of being filled to the brim, maybe Iwaizumi fingering him with his fingers, filled his head. Before he could say a single word, he felt something cold press against his hole. His eyes widened. 

“I-Iwa-chan, you’re not going to–“ His words were cut off as Iwaizumi shoved a vibrator inside of him. He let out a loud moan as he felt the toy being pushed as far down as it was able to go, not so subtly pushing against his prostate.

Iwaizumi pulled away from him and stood up. “Go finish your stretches.”

He blinked once. Twice. A third time and he was still at a loss for words. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Go.”

“B-but you just-“

“No ‘but’s. Go.”

From his spot on the floor, Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi sauntered back to their things and sat back down. Taking a deep breath in, he shifted himself and he could already feel the vibrator pushing against his prostate. Shakily, he started to stand up when he heard Iwaizumi speak up.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Next thing you know, the vibrator began to start, stimulating his prostate and Oikawa almost fell over at the sudden feeling.

“This-this is so unfair, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa bit his lip as he finally got to his feet, his legs already shaking just a tad bit as he felt the vibrations increase. He had to hold back a moan as it buzzed right up against his prostate. His body felt frozen to the spot as he felt electricity course through him. All he wanted to do know was to fuck himself with the vibrator and jerk off like that, maybe his boyfriend could help too.

Iwaizumi smirked from his spot against the wall. “So? What are you waiting for? Go. Stretch.”

Oikawa glared at him but did as he was told. Next came the toe stretch and oh no. In that position, he could easily feel the vibrator and he felt his knees shake as the vibrations increased. Holy fuck. He held that position or a bit and could barely stop the shaky moan that was escaping his lips.

Luckily for what he had next in his usual routine (though god knows that this is nothing like his normal routine), nothing was too leg stretching. But that also meant that he still had to deal with those tortuous vibrations. He continued to go through the motions of stretching his torso, reaching from side to side and shut his eyes at how intense the feeling was.

He couldn’t help but look at his boyfriend through the mirror and felt his knees go weak at the spark in his eyes. That fucker was really enjoying this. As much as he wanted to tease Iwaizumi, he knew that he was under no position to do this.

Inside of him, the vibrator went up to the max and his knees felt completely powerless and he fell to the floor. He could barely contain his moans and his hand couldn’t even muffle any of the sounds that were escaping his lips. 

“Is something wrong, Tooru?” His body trembled at the sudden position and how his body was practically opening for the vibrator to go even deeper. His walls clenched around the vibrator and he was desperately trying to keep it in, trying to pull it deeper. “Didn’t I tell you to finish stretching?”

Warmth began to spread through his body, the slight tingle in his toes and how he was beginning to feel a tad light headed. It just felt so good but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t going to be enough. The only one that could be enough was…

Oikawa was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that his boyfriend had made his way over to him and was roaming his hands over his body. Iwaizumi began to nip at his skin, leaving the skin red and raw. The touch that Iwaizumi left on his skin set him on fire. He leaned back into his touch and let out another low moan, whining about how much he wanted Iwaizumi.

“Please Iwa-chan. I want you so much…”

Iwaizumi chuckled darkly in his ear. “Do you, Tooru?”

He choked back a sob as Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hand against his full erection and nodded.

“Use your words baby.”

“Yes–fuck Iwa-Iwa please.”

“Please what?”

Oikawa hid his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. A flush of red spread from his face to his shoulders in embarrassment. “I-I want you to please fuck me, please fuck me Hajime.”

Behind him he heard his lover curse a bit. Suddenly, he was lifted off of the floor and in a blur of motions, his back was pressed up against the mirror. All air was pushed out of his lungs as he could see the dark lust in his gaze. 

“You know you’re an absolute fucking tease, right?”

The brunette lazily smirked and leaned in close to his boyfriend. “Oh but it works, doesn’t it? Plus, you were the one that wanted to put the vibrator in me. I didn’t think you would go that far with this.”

His giggle turned into a moan as Iwaizumi grinded his hips against Oikawa’s erection. He leaned his head back and heard the dull thud against the glass. Oikawa’s mind began to melt as he felt Iwaizumi continue to grind into him while also leaving dark hickeys on his neck. Already, he knew that he was going to buy something to cover them up for a week or so.

Iwaizumi pulled away from him and glared. “Brat.”

Before Oikawa could say anything, Iwaizumi placed him back on the ground on his knees. “Why don’t you get me nice and wet for you?”

Oikawa gulped as he looked up. There was an obvious bulge in his pants. With what finesse he had left, he teased Iwaizumi a tad more by slowly unzipping his jeans with his teeth and slowly lowering them down his thick thighs all the way to the floor. He leaned in and placed a few kisses on the covered erection and ran his tongue over the already wet spot near the head, tasting his lover’s precum.

It was absolutely delicious.

Doing his best to restrain his eager actions, Oikawa pulled down the boxers and Iwaizumi’s erection sprung out, lightly tapping Oikawa on the nose. He licked his lips and placed wet and sloppy kisses up and down the shaft. The taller one looked up at Iwaizumi and winked as he took the head into his mouth and sucked hard.

Iwaizumi bit back a groan and rested his forearm against the mirror in front of him. He watched as Oikawa would switch from licking up his shaft to sucking on the tip and rolling his tongue over the slit. His eyes trailed as Oikawa would play with one of his nipples and the other would fondle his balls.

After what felt like an eternity, Oikawa finally brought the entire length to the back of his mouth, touching his throat. Both of them moaned and Oikawa closed his eyes at the feeling. 

Experimentally, Iwaizumi gave a shallow thrust and Oikawa complied. The lack of gag reflex was absolutely heavenly and Iwaizumi loved to ruin Oikawa’s throat. As he continued to thrust, he felt Oikawa’s hands on his thighs and how they would tighten their grip every time he went especially deep.

The shorter one began to thrust even faster, relishing in the sounds that they made. Oikawa’s muffled moans around his cock and the sound of his length going deep down his throat. He felt his toes curl a bit and the warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the pleasure biting at his control and he pulled out of Oikawa’s mouth.

Below him, Oikawa whined at the loss but was obedient and sat there. With ease, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up, placed him on his feet, and turned him around to face the mirror. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s ass cheeks apart and admired the vibrator that was nestled deep inside him. He ran a finger around the rim and watched as his hole clenched down and his back would tense up. 

He gripped the end of the toy and slowly pulled. His green eyes studied the way that Oikawa squirmed as he felt the vibrator move around inside of him. High pitched whines escaped his raw throat and he threw his head back. As soon as the vibrator reached the widest part, Iwaizumi pushed it back in and smirked at the scream that Oikawa made.

“Shh Tooru, we wouldn’t want someone to hear us, now would we?”

Their eyes met and Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa tried to glare at him, but the flushed look and the black of his eyes gave away what he wanted. Iwaizumi chuckled and began to pull at the vibrator once more.

Soon enough (but not nearly as fast as the brunette would like) Iwaizumi pulled the vibrator out of Oikawa. He watched as Oikawa relaxed a bit once that vibrator was completely out of him but he could still see how empty he was feeling.

As soon as Oikawa’s legs looked stable enough to keep him up, Iwaizumi pulled away.

“Wait here.”

“Wh-what are you-“

“Do you really want me to fuck you without lube or a condom?”

He fell silent in embarrassment and waited for Iwaizumi. Once the bottle was retrieved, Iwaizumi made his way back and stripped his shirt off and reached to do the same to Oikawa.

From here he could admire how beautiful Oikawa was like this. Taut skin pulled over strong and built muscles. The way they flexed in anticipation for him to make a move. Skin so soft and smooth without a single blemish. Light freckles on the very tip of his shoulders. He took in all of Oikawa as he was trembling under his gaze.

Breaking out of his little spell, Iwaizumi flipped open the cap of the lube and squirted some right over Oikawa’s already wet hole. He hungrily watched as it clenched around the cold feeling and how Oikawa whined at the feeling.

Iwaizumi reached down and began to rub the cold substance all over Oikawa’s entrance. He couldn’t help but tease and lightly poke into his hole and hear the beautiful noises that were escaping the dancer’s lips. After doing this a few more times, he rolled on the condom and poured some of the lube over his own cock, hissing at the cold. He pumped himself from base to tip a few times and gripped the base and rubbed his tip against Oikawa’s hole.

Oikawa could feel the tip as it was rubbed against his hole and his toes curled in anticipation. Finally, he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s cock push in and he whimpered at the feeling.

Now Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was big. He just had that hell of a cock stuffed down his throat. But that would never be used to how big he really was inside of him. His walls were stretched around the thick length and he let out a loud moan. Iwaizumi’s cock wasn’t the longest but what it lacked in length, it made up with thickness and was still able to make him cum again and again.

Once Iwaizumi bottomed out, he stopped so they were both able to get a quick breath in. He leaned forward and began to leave kisses and bites on Oikawa’s skin, leaving dark hickeys as the latter whimpered under his touch.

Slowly, Iwaizumi pulled out and quickly thrusted back in. Oikawa held a hand over his mouth to not make too much noise as Iwaizumi kept up this tortuous pattern of thrusts. The other hand was braced against the wall, helping him stay up as Iwaizumi would drag his cock along Oikawa’s walls. Each thrust went deep enough to tease his prostate which left Oikawa’s head spinning with pure pleasure.

Slick noises filled the air with each thrust. Oikawa felt his knees shake at the sensation of how deep Iwaizumi was but still pushed his hips back for more. He gasped and saw stars as Iwaizumi hit his prostate head on.

“You like this, Tooru? Being where anyone can see you?” He let out another whimper. Iwaizumi thrusted hard into him again and he almost screamed.

“And here I thought you said you were actually going to stretch. Instead you just wanted a dick up your ass where anyone could walk in and see you. What would they say when they see their star dancer being fucked like a whore, huh?”

The brunette’s head fell forward at the dirty words. Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong. He wanted to be fucked and now he didn’t even care if someone walked in and saw him like this. All he cared about at the moment was his boyfriend’s cock fucking him and wanting to come.

Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa’s silence. “Why don’t I help you out with that stretching?” He pulled out of Oikawa who whined at the loss but made a surprised noise as his leg was lifted up and rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

This position wasn’t uncomfortable for Oikawa but god did it stretch him out. When Iwaizumi thrusted back in, Oikawa couldn’t stop the animalistic noise that came from him with how deep he was. Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and began to erratically thrust into Oikawa.

Tears were forming in Oikawa’s eyes as he threw his head back as Iwaizumi would hit his prostate with every thrust. Each hit sent heat flaring through his body and his legs tensed at the sensation. 

“Look at you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s face and forced him to look into the mirror. “You like this, right? You like watching the way I fuck you. You like seeing how much of a whore you are.” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi began to thrust faster into him. 

Iwaizumi let out a dark laugh as his thrusts began to become more harsh. He loved the way that he could see how fucked out Oikawa looked. The way that lean muscle tensed whenever he hit his sweet spot and how his legs shook. How he could watch Oikawa’s rim clench around him and the way his hard cock would bob up and down with each thrust. The sight was beautiful and Oikawa was all his. Being able to see both of them at the same time only spurred Iwaizumi even further on.

“You’re so fucking tight. God, you’re the perfect hole to fuck.” 

Oikawa began to scream with each thrust as he was nearing his edge. His leg began to grow numb as his mind began to short circuit. One hand reached back to grip Iwaizumi’s hair and the latter wrapped his arm tighter around his waist, supporting his weight and also forcing him back on his cock.

“Ha-Hajime please. Please, I wanna cum–please,” Oikawa pleaded as he watched himself get fucked on Iwaizumi’s cock, his body littered with dark marks.

“Mmh baby. Hold it baby. Don’t cum just yet.”

“B-but-“

“No.”

Electricity pulsed through Oikawa’s body Iwaizumi continued to torture him. He brought a hand down to Oikawa’s cock and gripped tightly at the base. “No cumming just yet.” Oikawa let out a sob as he was restricted from cumming.

“Just a bit longer, baby. Oh fuck–you feel so fucking good, Tooru.”

“Hajime~” His whines echoed off of the walls and his mind began to cloud with pure pleasure and absolute frustration of not being able to cum just yet.

Once Oikawa was on the border of overstimulation, Iwaizumi’s thrusts began to become sloppy as he too was nearing his edge. 

“Come on, Tooru. Fucking cum for me.”

Their eyes met in the mirror and Oikawa finally came, Iwaizumi coming alongside him, covering his walls white with his cum. Iwaizumi’s thrusts began to slow down, gently bringing them down from their highs. Once he finally stopped, the two of them breathed out a sigh of relief.

Iwaizumi gently pulled away from Oikawa and lowered his leg, holding him bridal style in his arms. Oikawa, who’s mind was still hazy on his powerful orgasm, was pliant in his arms as Iwaizumi helped clean him up.

By the time that he became more aware of his surroundings, he was already dressed and wiped down.

“You good? You kinda blacked out there a bit...”

Oikawa smiled and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His legs still tingled from the sensations and he did feel a bit weak in all the right spots. The light smell of Iwaizumi’s cologne and a bit of sweat made him snuggle closer.

“Mmh I feel good. A bit weak but good.”

The other smiled at him and began to run a hand through his hair. “Good. Though you know that you really shouldn’t tease me in public places like this.”

“But you like it.”

“And you’re an annoying brat.” He reached over and pinched Oikawa’s nose. The brunette laughed and lightly pushed him away.

“Weren’t you the one that wanted to fuck me here in the first place.”

No comment.

Oikawa threw his head back and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. It was always comfortable to be around him. His best friend and his lover. Being with Iwaizumi was the familiarity that he needed in his day to day life.

_____

“So? What were you thinking for dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, didn’t you say that you wanted to get out here as quickly as possible before?”

“We’ll get dinner after you clean that up.”

“Clean what-“ His eyes turned to where they were just a few minutes ago and winced. Right. That.

_____

“Do you think she noticed?” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi as they were walking down the sidewalk next to Iwaizumi.

The latter shrugged his shoulders and intertwined his hand with Oikawa’s. “I hope she didn’t. Though you were being pretty loud in there.” That earned him a smack on his arm and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at that room the same ever again,” the taller groaned as they rounded the corner.

Iwaizumi laughed. “That’s our fault for riling me up.”

“It is not! It’s your fault. You made the first move.”

“You were the one that was making all of the noise though.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“And yet you love me.”

“Of course I do.”

_____

The young receptionist held her hand out to her colleague. “That’s ¥500, please.”

Her friend glared at her but still dug out the money from her wallet. “If those two ever do that again, I think I’m going to be broke soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am oddly kinda proud of this one. It feels less...intense compared to the other smutfics that I’ve posted. Not saying that it’s a bad thing, just a bit surprised. I thought that my first mirror sex fic would be really intense in more ways than one. I guess this leaves room for me to write a really hard mirror sex fic, right ;p
> 
> If any of you are in that one IwaOi gc, you probably have been waiting for this so here you go and I hope that you enjoy~
> 
> Also be prepared because I have something special planned for White Day~
> 
> As per usual (hehehehehehe), stay safe and cleanse yourself with some holy water.
> 
> -CK


End file.
